


It was my promise -but then that happened-

by yoomina



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barebacking, Bottom Jimin, But Not Much, Daddy Kink, Daddy Yoongi, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Heart Break, It was literally ment to be only porn, Jokes here and there, Less sex and more plot than I planned but ok, Long Shot, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Some Humor, Sugar Daddy, Top Yoongi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vkook somwhere around, What happened to the filth?!?!?, just a bit, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomina/pseuds/yoomina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Im giving you a chance to back off and quit now" Yoongi says.</p><p>Jimin laughs.</p><p>"It's just money for sex and fake smiles. That's a promise" </p><p> </p><p>'Did I just break it?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was my promise -but then that happened-

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...this is way longer than I wanted and theres less sex but lets just go with it. It was literally ment to be just porn XD oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> Also just to let you guys know, I changed the curency to dollars because it was hard for me to change high amounts of money into won. Sorry.
> 
> Please keep in mind im kinda new to this sugar daddy thing, so even tho I read alot fanfics with it, I have never wrote about it before so sorry if I messed up somewhere.
> 
> And one last apology, im very sorry for any spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy? ^^

Jimin sighs, sitting on the couch in the half living room-half-kitchen room, looking through the papers infront of him, four letters reminding him to pay for his arts school.

He's lost at the moment, it's been two months and he still didn't pay for the school, one more letter and they're kicking him out.  
Music is his passion, he goes dance and vocal lessons twice a week and if he doesn't pay soon it's gonna end.

"What am i supposed to do now?" He rubs his face, talking more to himself, but still getting an answer "get a job?" Jungkook, one of his best friends suggests, standing behind the kitchen counter.

"I would but I already have enough to deal with" he sighs "Theres college that comes with a shit ton of studies, the arts school.... and I really dont want to loose my already short amount of time I spend with you or the other guys, on a job"

Jungkook stays silent for a second, thinking about something before saying "Get a sugar daddy"

"A what?" Jimin asks confused "y'know, a rich man that you have sex with and he showers you with money and gifts in return...i think" jungkook explains, his voice somewhat serious but joking all at once

"Ok im not that desperate,kookie" he looks shocked but laughs "and where the hell did you learn about something like that?"

"I spend too much time with Namjoon-hyung" he laughs and Jimin nods in agreement. He runs up to jungkook and throws his arms around his shoulders from behind, ruffling his hair "Tell Namjoon-hyung to stay away from my pure Jungkookie or I swear he will regret it"

"That kid? Pure? Pffffft, if you only heard him beg for me last night" Taehyung walks in trough the door with bags of groceries "Oh Tae~ more, tae please~ ahh yes right there oppa" he moans, just to end up laughing at Jungkooks expression.

"Noooo, Kim Taehyung shut the fuck up!" Jungkook runs up to his boyfriend, covering his mouth, his cheeks a crimson colour. Jimin laughs at the cute couple in amusment "You kinky little shits" he chuckles as he walks towards the hallway and to his room.

And thats his life, living with his two best friends, Jungkook and Taehyung, in a fairly sized appartement, somewhere in the middle of seoul. Going to collage, having his hobbies and passions, spending as much time as possible with that small group of friends. And that's pretty much everyday, he just lately has been having a problem with money, the three boys pay for the appartment together so thats not much of a deal, but he pays for his arts school and collage by himself, and let me tell you, that's not easy.

He tought of a job, but that would really make him busy and hes not sure can he fit more work anywhere, he sold some of his usless stuff and paid at least a third for the school but that still wasn't close to the full thing.

 

He just doesnt know what to do anymore.

 

And so goes another month. Its a saturday morning and he has a free day, hoping to spend it in a fun way with his friends.  
But his hopes for a happy day dissapear when he checks the mail box, theres a letter from his arts school again.

If he doesn't pay withing the next week, he gets kicked out.

He walks back up the stair cage and into his shared appartment, walking into his room and throwing the letter somwhere, not really caring where. He sits at the edge of the bed, his face burried in his hands. He loves what he does, singing and dancing is a big part of him, he can't just give up on it "and what now?" He mumbles to himself.

And suddenly he remembers something.

'Get a sugar daddy'

He slowly stands up and walks over to his laptop on his desk, almost stopping on the way. He opens internet explorer and hesitantly types in 'sugar daddy'

Hes not sure how to get one so thats the only thing he can do, just type it in, it's random but what else is he supposed to do?

A bunch of different options pop up such as websites, fanfiction and blogs telling about their experience with a sugar daddy.

He clicks on the first website he sees and it looks easy enough to manage, at the top there is a log in and sign in button. He hesitantly clicks sign in. It doesn't seem any different from a typical sign in on any social media, an email and basic information like name, age and so on. There's just some other options, such as wether he wants only sex or just to spend time with someone, you could also pick both. Jimin had to think that over, he eventually decided to read a blog about it and figured it's more possible to meet someone younger if it's just sex, so he picked that option. He also found out he will get the money most likely each week, but that depends from the person.

He finishes after about 10 minutes and adds a profile picture, at the very end, an option pops up asking wether your the 'sugar daddy' or 'sugar baby', he awkwardly clicks on the baby option and just stares at his laptop for a few seconds 'well i guess we need to wait now...what the fuck did I get myself into?'

Suddenly theres a knock on the door and Taehyung walks in "good morning! I made breakfast so come and eat!" He says with a bright smile, Jimin smiles back and nods, he stands up and walks out of his room and then into the kitches just to get greeted by a delicious smell of pancakes.

"MORNING HYUNG!" Jungkook exclaims and jumps on Jimins back "Good morning kookie" Jimin laughs and puts the younger down. Soon enough the three boys are sitting and eating their breakfast.

Taehyung finishes first "ill go and take a shower" he stands up and places his plate in the sink "Jimin does the dishes today!" He says before walkinging out.

The two boys at the table eat in a comfortable silence, but Jimin finally breaks it after a while "Im doing it" he says, gaining the others attention "doing what?" jungkook asks confused.

"I-..." he hesitates "Im getting a sugar daddy" he says quietly, but loud enough for Jungkook to hear. The younger almost chokes on the bit of food in his mouth and he quickly swallows it "what?! Hyung you know I was joking about it, right?!" He asks, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yea I know but......but I really need the money" he says while looking down. Jimin knows that his friends would help him pay, but Taehyung only works at a small cafe and he's the one who does the food shopping for all of them anyways, while Jungkook gives private vocal lessons for which he doesn't get much paid and he still uses all the money to pay his part of the rent which leaves him with not much, they offered help but Jimin will not accept it, he can't.

"Jimin, me and Tae can hel-" "no, im not accepting money from you, you know that" he says and Jungkook sighs.

"But sex for money? Dont you think its a bit.... i dont know, wrong? I'd rather help you pay than have you get fucked by some stranger, what if it's some old man?" Jungkook looks at his friend "yea I know it's wrong, but there are bright sides to it, like you said, its not only money but also gifts" he forces a smile "and hey" he starts again, grinning "its sex....and I haven't had a good fuck for a few long months now so, why not?" He laughs a bit totally ignoring the 'old man' part and only hoping it wouldn't be true.

"Ok but.....just dont regret it, ok? If you will need any help with anything just ask....and if he dares to hurt you in any way I swear I will cut his dick off" he gives Jimin a jokingly serious look that makes Jimin laugh once more "Of course" he smiles.

 

 

Jimin finishes washing the dishes and walks back to his room, he quickly sits infront of his laptop which screen has turned black 'jesus jimin calm down' he thinks 'why am I so hurried'

When his screen turns back on, he's taken back. There are five messages 'already?'

He opens one which comes out to be a welcome message from the website, he closes it and goes to the next one. He goes trough the next three, kind of dissapointed at the age of the men, 'one left' he thinks and opens it. All the messages were introduction messages, just saying stuff about themselves, but the three that he read so far were men over fourty, and yes, he's desperate for the money, but theres no way he's gonna have sex with someone twice his age.

He reads trough the next message, apparently the person is nice enough to put his age at the beggining so he doesn't have to waste his time reading the introduction just to find out its some fourty year old.

Apparently the guy is twenty-four and his name is Min Yoongi, also lives in Seoul, just like Jimin. ''So far seems ok I guess" Jimin mumbles to himself.

Then he checks the profile picture.

"Well shit" his eyes slightly widen "And someone like him is interested in me?" He keeps on mumbling. The guy is attractive, he does look serious but theres just something that makes it.... hot?

His hair is an unusual colour, gray but somehow purple? But once again, Taehyungs hair is a bright red so Jimin honestly couldn't care less.

His eyes brown in colour, and the guy looks like an adult but at the same time really young 'how does one do that?' Jimin thinks to himself. He decides to look at the guys bio but is greeted with nothing, no hobbies, likes or dislikes, 'maybe he doesnt want people to know much untill he meets them' he conludes and goes back to the messages.

"Well.....why not?" He says and clicks accept and then confirms it.

 

No turning back now.

 

 

The three boys are watching a horror movie and eating popcorn, they didnt do much, just hang out together all day around town and are now taking a break, its already dark outside, around 9:30pm.

Taehyung being the silly one, pretends to be scared just to get Jungkook to hug him, and the youngest obviously knows it's an act but still plays along with it, Jimin can't help but smile at how cute their being.

He tought of getting in a relation ship...again. but after his break up almost a year ago, he couldnt really let himself fall in love, he lost any trust he had towards the new people he met, and any date he went on ended up with Jimin excusing himself and leaving. His now ex-boyfriend cheated on him. And poor cluless Jimin withnessed it, one night on the way to surprise his "sick" boyfriend at his house, just to find him fucking some random guy.

But he eventually got over it, with the help of Jungkook and Taehyung of course, who tried more than ten times to black mail the guy who hurt their best friend -in many different ways- , sadly getting stopped by Jimin himself.

The movie ended eventually and Jungkook fell asleep on the couch with Taehyung in his arms, Jimin decided not to wake them up so he just slowly pushed them down so they were now laying on the big couch and threw a blanket over them. 'How cute' he smiled and walked to his room, the exact moment he walked in, his laptop screen lit up and Jimin being Jimin, got scared at first but then almost laughed at himself when he realized it was just a text message from Yoongi.

'Wait ... A message from Min Yoongi!' He face palmed himself and ran up to his desk, almost tripping. He picked up his laptop and sat on his bed, placing the device on his lap.

He opens the message quickly.

 

10:15pm Min Yoongi:

Hey, I see you accepted my request?

 

10:16pm Park Jimin:

Um, yea..

 

10:16pm Min Yoongi:

So, wanna meet up?

 

10:16pm Park Jimin

Yea sure, when and where tho?

 

10:17pm Min Yoongi

Tommorow, my place? Ill send the adress

 

10:17pm Park Jimin

Yea tommorow is ok, your place then.

 

 

Yoongi gives Jimin the adress and they text for a short while, deciding what time they meet and just make some small conversation before Jimin gets sleepy and decides to excuse himself to sleep.

'The guy doesnt seem too bad, maybe I won't regret it'

He lays on his bed and quickly falls to sleep.

 

Jimin wakes up to the light hitting his eyes trough the blinds, he groans and reaches for his phone to check the time. 'Its only one pm' and he turns back around deciding to sleep more.

'Oh shit its one pm! Im ment to meet Yoongi in an hour' he quickly rushes out of bed and takes his towel, rushing to the bathroom to take a shower, he shouts a good morning to the other two who look slightly confused at Jimins action but shrug it off and reply with a good morning too.

He throws his clothes off, almost jumps into the shower, cursing at himself for waking up so late while washing his body and hair, he finishes in less than fifteen minutes and walks out, not bothering to dry his hair properly and just throwing the towel around his waist then practically running to his room. He opens his closet and trys to find something appropriate to wear, but he doesn't really know what.

He finally decides to go with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a simple dark blue t-shirt 'Now where the fuck is that t-shirt' he searches trough his clothes trying to find that one specific piece of clothing but finally giving up. He puts on his underwear and jeans, then runs out of his room, still shirtless and with damp hair, running around in search for that damn top.

Taehyung laughs seeing the state his friend is in "Jimin calm down, the hell are you looking for?" "That stupid blue t'shirt I bought last week for the party we were at" he says hurridly while looking around the sitting room, why the sitting room though? He has no clue, just hoping it will randomly lay around. The problem is...their apartment is clean as for three boys and not much stuff lays around.

"It's on the clothe line" he says and smiles "Thank you Tae your a life saver" he says while rushing to the line that is tied outdide on the balcony, he finds the t-shirt hanging between all the clothes 'washed, even better' he smiles to himself, picking the t-shirt up and just when he was about to turn around, he hears someone whistel.

"Yo sexy! Who are you getting all dressed up for" he hears and turns around just to see one of their friends, hoseok, standing a few balconys away. Yea, they all live in the same apartmen building, thats how they met.

Jimin laughs "what? Can't I look nice for once?"

Hoseok rolls his eyes "says the one who has girls run after him" he laughs "oh shut up, i have to go, talk to you later" he waves at his friend with a smile and rushes back in while throwing the t-shirt on.

"Who were you shouting at?" Taehyung asks "oh, Hobi-hyung is at his the balcony, Taehyung imidiately smiles and runs to the balcony "Hobi!" He shouts and waves at his friend, Jimin chuckles at the childish action.

"Whats all the comotion about" Jungkook walks in, apparently he also just woke up "Oh my god its already one thirty?" He asks and then looks at Jimin "where are you going?" Was his next question "ok im confused" he laughs at himself

"Taehyung is talking with Hoseok, yes its one thirty and 'oh my god' indeed...and im going to meet...y'know" he says and rushes past jungkook, who follows him to his room "wait how did you do it so fast?!" He asks shocked while Jimin takes his eyeliner and starts putting it on "a website, and i've a free day today....i can't really meet troughout the week and i need the money before saturday" he explains and finishes with the makeup, putting it away.

"Oh, ok well....please....i don't even know....be carefull?" He asks with a worried expression "dont worry, its just sex, i know he's a stranger but im sure he won't kill me...at least I hope" he laughs and goes to put his shoes on.

Jungkook sighs "Ok....you won't eat breakfast?" He asks

"Uhm, no ill pass, dont wanna be late" he says but jungkook isn't beside him anymore, Jimin finishes with his shoes and starts putting his coat on, just when hes about to walk towards the door jungkook runs up behind him "here" he smiles and gives Jimin a sandwich "have fun...i guess" he tries to smile.

Jimin takes the sandwich "thanks...and ok....i guess" he laughs at the awkwardness and waves a goodbye before walking out.

He finished the sandwich halfway to the adress and now is standing infront of a big apartement, maybe close enough to the size that he lives in, because he has to admit his shared home is pretty big and modern. But this? Thats one of the dearest places to rent or buy, and the guy lives here? Well damn.

He hesitantly aproaches the door to the building and is about to ring the number of Yoongi's apartment when the stair cage door open.

A young looking male walks out, no talker than Jimin and he slowly realizes its him, Min Yoongi. And oh god hes more attractive than on the picture, hes wearing black skinny jeans, but they aren't ripped like Jimins, a plain white t-shirt and a long black opened overcoat. Jimin stared for a short while not knowing what to do.

"Like what you see?" The older asks with a smirk, jimin looks away quickly blushing "Min Yoongi" he reaches his hand out for Jimin to shake "but you can call me daddy" he winks, keeping that smirk on.

Jimin blushes even darker but theres no way he's getting sassed by him, so why not play along "Park Jimin" he shakes the other hand with a matching smirk "its a pleasure to meet you, daddy"

Yoongi is taken back at that and his smirk dissapears for a short second before appearing once again "not a shy one huh?" He asks, his expression now amused.

"Not really" Jimin laugh a bit "What, is daddy disapoined in me?" Jimin asks, and his expression teasingly worried.

"Not really" the other says "maybe a bit shocked. But im liking you already, now it only depends on how good in bed you are" he smirks once more.

"How about you check for yourself" Jimin winks at the older, once more gaining an amused expression "how about a dinner first?" Yoongi asks "well thats not really an option cause I already got a table" he starts walking.

Jimin nods and walks beside him, they walk to a car, most likely Yoongis, and drive off.

After a twenty minute ride Yoongi parks the car on a parking lot of one of the most fancy restaurants Jimin had seen around, they walk out and Yoongi leads them to the restaurant.

"Are we really eating here?" Jimin asks, slightly shocked "of course, what kind of sugar daddy would I be if I didn't bring my baby to a fancy restaurant" Yoongi answers, with that cocky smirk of his.

This time Jimin doesnt really say anything back, instead he just looks away to hide the blush, he really needs to get used to the nickname.

 

They soon are sitting at a two person table, already with food at it "Could I ask you something?" Jimin starts. Yoongi looks up "anything" he says

"What really is a sugar daddy?" He says keeping his voice down. Yoongi looks taken back at that question "oh....so, you never done this before?"

Jimin shakes his head and looks away "its the first time im doing something like that"

Yoongis expression goes back to neutral "Ok, well I dont think this is the best time to talk about this, maybe later tonight" he winks at the younger but this time Jimin doesn't react to that "why can't you tell me now? Isn't it just sex for money?" Jimin looks away "The way I see it is nothing different than prostitution" Jimin mumbles the last part.

Yoongi stares at him "I wouldn't call it such a filthy word...even though....I can't argue with you there, but there are a few differences, one of them being the fact that you don't whore around with different people but usually have just one person, of course that depends, but that person not only gives you money, but also small sweet things...if you were to be my prostitute, we would not be sitting in this restaurant at this moment" he finishes and smiles at Jimin "but this really isn't a conversation for this time, ill explain it later...... what do you need the money for anyways?" He changes the topic to not get any other questions and decides to eat.

"I-" he sighs realizing how desperate he must seem for such a reason, a passion, haha how childish. A dream that won't come true "Arts school" he says and stares at his food, not honestly hungry.

"Arts school? Maybe more detail?"

"Dance and vocal classes....lets just say im very busy and I can't fit a job in...i guess coming to someone on demand whenever they need my body for sex isn't the best choice ever...but it's just sex...as far as your not into some 'Fifthy Shades Of grey' shit, i'll be fine" he explains and laugh a bit at the end.

Yoongi nods also laughing a bit, not really saying anything more, they carry on with their food and make small conversation until finally decide to leave.

Just as they are walking to the car does Jimin realise how worried he is 'ok first part over, now just get it over with with the second part and you can leave. Oh god am i really doing this? Jimin thats not what your parents would want for you, you damn whor-' "stop with that expression, you look as if you just killed someone" Yoongi jokes

"Sorry, im just-" he stops himself and opens the car passanger door, sitting inside and not wanting to really finish his sentence.

Yoongi knows the guy is stressed, it's his first time doing something like that, and they just met, and maybe Yoongi doesn't look like the nice type but he doesn't want to make the younger uncomoftable.

 

They arrive at the same 20 floor appartment once more, they exit the car and walk into the building, taking the lift and going up to the 9th floor.

They exit the lift and Yoongi leads Jimin down two hallways and finally stops at a grey door, opening it and letting the latter in first.

Yoongi closes the door behind them while Jimin stands awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Yoongi smiles at the younger trying to make him relax a bit, he slowly pulls of his coat, then telling Jimin to do the same and hangs them up.

The two males take their shoes off and before Jimin gets a chance to register anything that's happening, he is being pushed against a wall, his breath catching at the sudden action.

"Y-yoongi" he stutters out "that's daddy too you" Yoongi growls into his ear and Jimin wants to curse at himself for the sudden feeling of arousal that washed through him.

Yoongi has his hands on Jimins hips, his face beside Jimins ear "Now lets get to the real part" he whisperes and leaves a small kiss on Jimins earlobe before nibling on it, Jimin bites his lip when Yoongi pushes their hips together, grinding against him.

Jimin moans and Yoongi shushes him with another kiss, first starting soft before changing it slightly more sloppy.

Jimin doesn't know how to feel about it, it's wrong but so good. He starts pushing Jimin and making him walk backwards, leading him to his room and when finally reaching it, pushing the younger onto the bed.

Jimin arched his back after hitting the mattress. Suddenly Yoongi is hovering over him, placing kisses on his lips and jaw.

Jimin had no idea what the fuck is happening but he was turned on so much he couldnt care less, after all he didn't have sex for a while, so at this moment he was like a horny highschool student.

He once more arched him back and pushed his hips against Yoongis, his pants suddenly becoming a problem.

He grinded his hips up, rubbing their covered crotches together and making Yoongi groan, the older bit at Jimins neck and once again recived a deep moan "Yoongi"

Yoongi bit down on the others neck lightly "what did I tell you" he warned.

"D-daddy" Jimin moaned again when Yoongi's hands went under his shirt "hmm, a pretty body" Yoongi praised while bitting at his neck, leaving dark red marks all over it, exploaring Jimins stomach and chest with his hands, lining out the abs with his fingers.

The older could feels Jimins erection poking his upper tigh "We bearly even started and you're already that hard?" He teases, but before Jimin could bark out a cocky answer Yoongi grabs his crotch, squeezing it.

"Ah- daddy!" The younger moans out loud. Yoongi gets his hands back on Jimins stomach and starts pulling the blue t-shirt up, teasingly sliding his fingers on Jimins nipples while doing so, and soon the shirt was off and thrown somewhere.

Jimin starts brushing his hands trough Yoongi's hair when the older begins kissing his chest, slowly moving down and avoiding specific places just to tease. When he gets to Jimins belly button, he pulls his jeans a bit lower to reveal his V line and starts leaving small wet kisses around that area.

He looks up a bit to look at Jimin, who's already half gone, when Jimin realizes the others stare is on him, he knows its not gonna be that easy to get the older to carry on further "Daddy~ please"

"Hm? Please what baby?" He lifts an eyebrow, his breath ghosting over Jimins skin "Please do something, anything, just-...just hurry" Jimin whines and covers his face with his hand "impatient" Yoongi chuckles.

He slowly starts pulling Jimins jeans off and throwing them somewhere to be forgotten with the t-shirt.

Jimin is left in his boxers only. Yoongi lifts himself up a bit to look at Jimins body, and hell, he has to admit that guy is hot.

Jimin blushes and realises hes the only one almost naked, he puts his hands on Yoongis shoulders, gaining his attention, and slowly moving his hands down to grab at the bottom of the t-shirt, he stops and looks at Yoongi as if to ask for premission, instead of a nod, Yoongi kisses him and Jimin takes it as a yes so he starts pulling the clothing of off the silver haired man.

 

Before they know it, both of them are left in only their underwear, making out, each kiss passionate and deep but somehow, something felt shallow to Jimin.

Yoongi decided its time to make another move and so he reaches for the small bottle on his night stand before returning and kissing Jimin quickly.

"How long has it been?" Yoongi asks and Jimin doesnt take long to understand the question "A year..." he answers quietly, Yoongi looks shocked for a second before smirking once again "Mmm, well thats a surprise, I can't complain though, its a good kind of surprise" he says and pours some lube on his fingers.

Wanting to get this part over with, he slides his hand down Jimins boxers and pulls them off, Jimin suddenly felt the urage to hide himself but resisted and just looked away.

"Aw, dont be shy baby, ill make you feel really good" the older whispered, Jimin felt exposed but still didn't budge to hide himself.

He suddenly jerked at the feeling of something cold against his hole "relax a bit" the other says and pushes in his index finger, Jimin feels discomfort but not for too long, he hasn't done it for a while now.

Yoongi starts moving his finger slowly, making Jimin groan "m-more" he moans and Yoongi obliges, pushing in a second finger

"A-ah" Jimin lets out when Yoongi starts sissoring his fingers, stretching him open.

Jimins legs quiever at the long forgotten sensation of being filled, even just a bit.

He starts bucking his hips trying to get something more, when Yoongi realizes what the other is doing, he pushes in another finger this time Jimin bites his lips to stop the moans, Yoongi isn't pleased with it and thrusts his fingers in deeper, when Jimin moans he leans in and catches a kiss, exploaring the others mouth.

"Ngh-daddy, please" Jimin moans once again.

"Please what baby?"

"Fuck me daddy~" hes not even ashamed anymore.

"But I am...with my fingers, what else do you want?" The older teases and Jimin would glare at him if not the small amount of pleasure he was feeling.

"Please-ah...please fuck me daddy, w-with your cock, I-i want to feel you" he stammers a bit quietly, trying to control his moans

"you what?" Yoongi pretends not to hear him, leaning in a bit closer "daddy can't hear you baby, say it louder for daddy, will you jimminie~" he asks, his voice overflowing with sweetness.

"Ah! I want to feel daddys dick in me, I want daddy to fuck me unti-ah! Until I cant take it anymore!" His whole sentence is almost a shout, he has no pride or shame left in himself at the moment, it all flew out the fucking window.

And with that, Yoongi pulls his boxers down revealing his painfully hard memeber and throwing the underwear away.

He is about to get some more lube when Jimin stops him "..can I...uhm, suck daddys cock?" He asks somewhat shyly, and its ridiculous to Yoongi how he can look so cute at such a filthy moment.

His member twitches at the youngers words "of course baby" he groans and sits back on his legs, spreading them, his hands behind him to keep himself from falling back.

Jimin also sits up before crawling over to Yoongi, he stares at Yoongis proudly standing erection, almost in awe.

Jimin finally moves closer and without any more time wasting, he leaves small kisses on the tip of the others member.

Oh, yea..... Jimin totally forgot, he is pretty good at blow jobs, and by pretty good you could say mind-blowingly amazing, one of the reasons being he has no gag reflex and another one being, he done it a lot before.

Before Yoongi could tell him to hurry the fuck up, Jimin took more than a half of Yoongis memeber in his mouth, and Yoongi was gone, a moaning mess in less than four seconds, damn he was good.

Jimin started working his tounge while bobing his head all at once, taking in most of his daddys cock, Yoongi couldn't stop himself from grabbing Jimins hair and Jimin gave up straight away, letting Yoongi fuck his mouth any way he wanted.

Yoongi started thrusting and Jimin still moved his tounge around, saliva and pre cum sliding down his chin.

"Agh baby, o-oh god your mouth is so filthy, you done it before h-haven't you" Yoongi groans, his deep voice turning Jimin on even more.

His thrusts slow down and almost stop but Jimin lets out a hum in response, sending vibrations trough the olders cock and keeps bobing his head

"B-baby stop, Jimminie s-stop, your gonna make daddy cum-ahh" he pulls Jimin of off his member before he could reach his climax "Your amazing at that baby, but I still want to fuck you" he whisperes and abruptly pushes Jimin, making him lay on his back again.

Jimin groans and spreads his legs further, showing of his hole to Yoongi "mhmm daddy, fuck me" he begs once again and Yoongi doesn't waste time lining himself up "do you think your lubrication is enough, hm baby?" Yoongi asks, his erection poking Jimins still tight hole.

"Yes,yes just put it in me already!" Jimin whines, wanting to be filled up.

And before Jimin could beg again, Yoongi is pushing in, but it's still not enough for Jimin who is now trying to push himself down agains the olders cock

"Agh Jimin" Yoongi groans when Jimin actually pushes him in deeper "your gonna hurt yourself" he warns but slowly starts moving.

Soon Jimin is moaning shamlessly as his daddy fucks him, now in hard but short thrusts, Jimin's legs over Yoongis shoulders, bending the boy in half and Yoongi is happy that the younger has these dance classes.

"Daddy! F-faster! harder!" He almost shouts, clawing at the others back, wanting to feel the full pleasure "deeper, daddy please~! fuck me harder!!"

Yoongi isn't able to tease anymore, he starts thrusting hard and fast, bending the boy even more and Jimin lets out a string of moans out with every thrust "ah, ah, ah, ah!!"

"You like it like that dont you? You like it-agh, you like it when it hurts dont you!" Its not much of a question, and Jimin really thinks for a second, is he a masochist? Becaus this does hurts but theres so much pleasure in it at the same time.

Yoongis thrust get even deeper, now hitting Jimin on his sensitive spot

"ahh fuck! yes there! Right there!"

"Daddy is close baby" yoongi moans and moves his hands lower and starts pumping Jimins memeber.

The room is filled with skin slapping sounds and moans, and Yoongi is sure the neighbours can hear.

"Agh yes! I want to feel daddy fill me up with his cum" and at this point Yoongi can't hold it in anymore, he reaches his orgasm and cums, filling Jimin up until it leaks, and thats what makes the younger reach his peak, cumming in Yoongis hand and in between their chests with a long, loud moan.

Yoongi lets go of Jimins legs and he pulls out groaning and colapsing beside the younger boy, Jimin looks and feels fucked out, he lays on the bed feeling dizzy, pleasure still washing trough his body and he might aswell pass out, Jimin could feel Yoongis cum leaking out of his hole making him feel dirtier than ever.

Their breaths heavy but silent, none of them have the power to say anything.

And realisation of what just happened hits Jimin like a truck, he got fucked by a stranger, he was moaning like a fucking slut, begging to be fucked, and he doesn't know how to feel about it, he's disgusted with himself but at the same time it was amazing.

 They lay on the bed for a while, calming down and now just silently breathing.

"I have to admit, I didn't have such good sex for a while now" Yoongi says quietly and laughs a bit "I dont think I ever had sex like this" Jimin says and also laughs, because seriously, he did have sex before but it was nothing compared to this. It was always slow and passionate, but now? This was more...powerfull, erotic?

'Well I guess im finished here for now...' he thinks and slowly lifts himself up.

"if theres nothing else you need me for then I guess ill be going?" It came out more like a question.

"You wanted to know what a sugar daddy really is, I can tell you now"

Jimin turns to look at the other "oh..yea i forgot" he mumbles "i do want to know" he says and lays back, glancing at Yoongi.

Yoongi stays quiet for a moment "well, you actually already know what it is, but-" he pauses "but theres a few things I want you to know and make sure you understand" he says still staring at the ceiling

"So first..the difference between a prostitute and what your doing is that the person who pays you acts sweet towards you, after all it is a sugar daddy, and it isn't always about sex, sometimes a sugar daddy gets someone to just spend time with them...but lets be real here, im not old...I got friends I can hang out with, so I got you for sex" his words sound blunt, but when he glances at Jimin, the younger boys expression doesn't change, still neutral.

'Good...he doesn't care' Yoongi s slightly relived.

"But theres a problem that is too common in my oppinion when it comes to sex with your sugar daddy..." he says, his voice a bit quieter than before "it happens that ....people like you, fall for the ones like me...and let me tell you that the kind of sugar daddy that uses you for sex, acts...None of the sweet things or words mean anything for us, and it shouldn't for you either, because all I ever heard is that when someone fell in love with their sugar daddy, they just ended up hurt" he once more glances at Jimin, his expression is still neutral, he looks like he's listening but just isn't affected by anything at all, and Yoongi is glad he isn't.

"And just because you don't have any experience of what this is....im giving you a chance to back off and quit now"

Jimin laughs and Yoongi gives him a confused look.

"I dont know how big of a moron someone needs to be to fall in love with their "sugar" daddy, but let me tell you this" he sits up "The type im into does not include, disgustingly rich and cocky people like you" he says, giving Yoongi a smirk and the latter lifts an amused eyebrow at that.

"My standards are way to high for you to reach" he adds. Yoongi sits up "Good, so there will be no drama, no falling in love, promise?" he asks.

But theres something that changed in Jimins eyes from the moment he laughed, but it didn't seem like a good change to Yoongi.

"It's just sex for money and fake smiles. That's a promise" jimin says.

Before he stands up he looks at Yoongi once more.

"One last question...." he says "Why though?" The younger asks

"Hm?" Yoongi looks at him.

"Why do people do this for sex? I understand if and older man wants to spend time with someone and act cute and shit but....but why sex if it's all fake? No feelings included..just like I said before...why not get a prostitute?" he asks and looks at Yoongi, Jimins expression curious but calm.

"Theres two types of people that do it for sex, the horny ones that just want to act as if in love during sex and then become careless and blunt when out of bed but want to do it with only one person, so no prostitutes, and then theres the ones that were heart broken in their previous relationship and just use someone for-....." he trails off, realising he said just a bit too much. He made eye contact with Jimin who's expression was blank...unreadable.

"And why do you do it?"

And thats the question Yoongi didn't want to be asked about, he should of kept his mouth fucking shut. He just stays quiet, what else was he supposed to say now.

"Dont worry, I couldn't really care less, just curious" the younger says, but Jimin knows what the answer is... and he understands why Yoongi didn't want to answer, because when someone asked Jimin about his previous relationship, he used to break into pieces, so it's probably uncomfortable for the other.

He stood up from the bed and bend down to pick up his clothes that were all around the room "ill be going now" he says while pulling his boxers on 'fuck he forgot to clean himself...well that will become a problem later'

They get dressed fairly quick, Jimin was about to leave when Yoongi stopped him "Jimin... you forgot the money" Jimin wanted to face palm himself, how could he forget something he came for.

He turns around to Yoongi "and im driving you back, I don't want my baby getting hurt on the way" he smirks, Jimin blushes and simply nods, turning around and opening the door.

 

 

After a short ride and Jimin navigating Yoongi, they reached his apartment "well that's some nice place you live in" Yoongi admits, the appartment is pretty new and seems big "wouldn't it be much to pay for that?"

"Yea it would, but I live with two friends, we split the rent in three so it isn't really a problem" he says and smiles.

"Can I ask what two friends?"

"Their names are Jungkook and Taehyung .....we know eachother from when we were kids"

"Oh ok.... I just hope you won't be doing anything behind my back, hm Jimminie?" Yoongi smirks -again- and lifts an eyebrow at the younger.

Jimin laughs "what, you jelous?" He smirks this time and adds "No don't worry, they're together for almost two years now, I don't think there is a happier and more perfect pair than them two"

Yoongi nods while Jimins smile slowly turns into a frown as the tought of his old relationship and how happy he was came into his mind.

Quickly recovering back when he remebered Yoongi is beside him, he turns to him and smiles "Ill be going now" he is about to open the door from the car when once more Yoongi stops him.

"Baby, the money" the older chuckles. And now Jimin blushes 'Jimin, the fucking money! Your doing it for money so stop forgetting them!'.

Jimin turns around to Yoongi again, probably too fast because he felt a sharp pain in his lower back region making him yelp.

"Did I go to rough?" Yoongi asks, half cocky half worried. Holding out the money.

Jimin bit his lip "No it's fine" he mumbles and grabs the money. Yoongi doesn't let it go for a second and looks up at Jimin, the younger looking back.

Jimin wasn't sure but Yoongi looked like he was leaning it, suddenly he let the money go and cleared his troath, Jimin blinked and looked away "so... um, see you-" he stopped and his eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" Yoongi asks.

"I-um, Yo-daddy isn't that a bit too much" he says as he stares at the money, he's holding two-and a half-thousand dollars in his hand, that's way over the amount he needs. It's only three-hundred for the arts school.

Yoongi looks amused "of course not"

"I can't accept that, this is way too much" he says, handing the money to Yoongi.

"But im not accepting it back, someone as good at sex as you deserves this and more" Yoongi chuckles, Jimin wanted to protest but Yoongi knowing he will, decided to stop him "you know, you're really flexible and with such a body you could become a male stripper, you'd be sleeping in money" he winks, Jimin blushing for the god-knows what time now looks away. Yoongi laughs lightly "now take the damn money and go home, your friends are probably worried"

Yoongi watches as Jimin hesitates, he looks like he wants to do something but is afraid too, and finally deciding against it.

"Uhm, good night" Jimin mumbles and looks back "and thank you, that really is much" he then opens the door and starts walking out, Yoongi watches as the boy exits the car and starts walking towards the building before starting the car once again and leaving.

 

Before walking into the building Jimin turns around just to see Yoongi is already gone "Maybe I won't regret this after all" he says and smiles before walking into the building.

 

"You fucking idiot what did you think, walking up the fucking stairs after fucking having your ass fucked and fucking expecting to not fucking hurt... fuck!" Jimin kept cursing under his breath as he reached the eight floor of the building, he always used the stairs instead of the lift because he liked to keep fit in any way possible, and while jogging up the stairs didn't hurt, when he stopped at the floor his appartment was, only then did the sharp stinging pain hit him.

After a short stop at the top of the stairs and a sesion of curses he decided to start walking towards his apartment thats right down the hallway.

Every step hurt, and thats when he realizes how thankful he is for Yoongi driving him back.

 

He walks into the appartment, right away greeted by Taehyung "where were you? We were so worried!" He says loudly, Jungkook comes into the hallways a second after "umm excuse me, YOU were worried" he corrects his boyfriend, gaining a glare from him.

"I was at a friends house" Jimin smiles, hoping Taehyung will belive him, he knows the younger will be worried if he was to find out about what he's doing.

"Told you" Jungkook adds

Taehyung ignores Jungkook and gives Jimin a not-so-convinced look "A friend's house? So you got some other friend you would like to spend half of your free day with, instead of us?"

Jimin frowns "No but I tough I could give you two some alone time" he explains, Taehyung laughs "we live in the same building as Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin, you really think we would get some alone time on a sunday?" Jimin also can't help laugh at that "Yea I might have not tought about that, sorry"

Taehyung just nods with a smile "dont worry, now lets order some pizza?" He suggests and both Jungkook and Jimin nod frantically.

"Okay then pizza it is" he says and is about to go take his phone, but stops when he sees how Jimin flinched when trying to walk.

"You ok? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Taehyung asks, suddenly full of worry.

"Oh, no no dont worry we were just-" he pauses "we were wrestling" he adds a small laugh at the end.

And while Taehyung just shrugs it off, Jungkook burst out laughing, knowing that it wasn't wresling at all.

Jimin glares at Jungkook and Taehyung gives his boyfriend a weird look before walking off to the sitting room to fetch his phone.

Jimin walks to his room, deciding to get some more comfortable clothes and take a shower because, well, he didn't let Yoongi clean him, and he was still kind of leaking on the way home and 'ew'

He picked out some black sweat pants and a white t-shirt, when he turned around to leave he was met with Jungkook at the doorway, that cocky smirk of his playing at his lips.

"Jeon Jungkook don't you even dare to say anything" Jimin warns.

"Aww, is hyung embarrassed?" He teases and then laughs at the iritated expression on Jimins face "We were wrestling" he laughs once more imitating what Jimin said before.

"Shut up" Jimin says and was about to rush past him, but the sudden movement caused only more pain "ah fuck" he winched at the sting.

"Seriously now, are you ok?" Jungkook asks.

Jimin looks at him "If by ok you mean feeling like my ass is ripped in half then yes, im ok" he answers and laughs.

Jungkook lets out a chuckle "ok then, I didn't really need to know that... now go take a shower and you could also use some concealer"

"Concealer? Why would I need that?" He asks, slightly confused.

"Well unless you want Tae to see those red marks that are all over your neck"

Jimins eyes widen, jungkook looks at him and adds "well im pretty sure he already seen them but still, just incase" he gigles at the olders terrified expression.

"Don't worry it's gonna be ok, you will have to tell him sooner or later" Jungkook laughs and hugs the other "yea yea whatever" Jimin chuckles and pushes the younger back.

 

He's in the bathroom now, undressing carefully, when he gets rid of all the clothing he looks in the mirror to be greeted by a body covered in red and purple marks, running his fingers over them, he isn't sure how to feel about this, it doesn't bother him but the feeling isn't settling either, instead of overthinking it, he decides to just ignore it.

After the shower he takes some concealer that's the closest to his skin tone and does his best at covering the dark marks around his neck.

While taking the shower he got to think over what happend, and he never in his life felt that dirty, the feeling wasn't that awfull but thinking back at what he said...how he acted. It was all new and weird, he knows there are things people do that are weirder during sex, but it was still slightly uncomfortable for him.

Not that he didn't enjoy it, he didn't have such sex in a while now and the feeling of being so submissive was somewhat addicting, but there is no way he will admit it out loud, he was usually top and dominant, but you don't know wether something is good unless you try it, right?

He finished with the concealer when the look of it on his neck was satisfying enough, he got dressed and the moment he left the bathroom, Taehyung starts running towards him "Im taking the shower~" he sings, and Jimin moves out of the way so Taehyung can run into the bathroom.

Letting out a small laugh he turns around to see Jungkook face palming himself "who am I in love with"

"An alien" Jimin says and walks to the sitting room, still carefull.

"Says the one with a pink towel with butterflys thrown on his head" Jungkook points out.

"Oh shut up" Jimin chuckles and walks past him.

Jungkook turns around and walks behind him, sitting on the couch and watching at how carefull Jimin is at sitting makes him actually worry "Are you ok?" He asks.

Jimin is now sitting, running a hand through his hair and pushing the towel back down on his neck "yea just.... I didn't do it for a while so... yea" he awkwardly laughs at the end. But Jungkook's worried expression doesn't go away.

"Jimin seriously though... At least tell me the guy isn't over thirty"

Jimin looks away "uhm, well maybe a bit over" he glances back to see Jungkook's eyes widen "nono just kidding don't worry" he laughs a bit, Jungkook looks irritated at the least.

"Jimin, im seriously worried, and knowing i'm the one who gave you the idea makes me feel worse"

"Ok wait a minute" Jimin says and slowly stands up, then leaves the room.

He comes back a short while after with his phone and something else that's behind his back.

He sits down slowly "so..." he starts, "Jimin your making me more worried god damit" Jungkook looks at him.

Jimin chuckles, he then takes his hand away from behind him and puts something on the table.

Jungkooks eyes widen as he sees the stack of money "what-" he picks it up "Jimin thats almost three thousand fucking dollars!" He says a bit too loud, a look of disbelife on his face "shh keep it down, I know...." Jimin trails off, looking down at his feet.

"Oh my god what did he do to you?!" Jungkook looks at Jimin, even more worried than before.

"Wha- n-nothing! Calm down Kookie im alright!"

"So he gave you two and a half thousand for just sex?! No kinky bullshit? No pain? No crying? Normal painless toy-free sex?"

"No nothing don't worry! Just sex nothing more!" Jimin assures him, Jungkook seems to calm down a bit.

"Then you must be some sex god because nobody would give that much just to fuck someone..... unless he's really that gross and nobody is as desperate as you to do it so he was nice enough to pay that much" Jungkook laughs.

Jimin bites his lip "not really" he mumbles.

Jungkook sighs "please don't tell me he gave you this much money just because he's way older" Jungkooks worried expression comes back.

"No thats not it.... I don't know why he gave me so much, I didn't want to accept it" Jimin says, keeping his gaze on his hands.

"Then how old is he?" Jungkook asks. "Twenty four" Jimin answers clearly "what? I tought he would be like twenty eight or thirty.... well, that's good" Jungkook says and smiles at his friend, but it dissapears when he sees Jimins expression.

"At least tell me you enjoyed a bit of it.... I don't want you to be forced into stuff like that" Jungkook looks worried once again, Jimin just chuckles "I can't say I didn't.... I don't think I can remeber the last time I had sex that great, but..." he trails off "It just makes me feel so filthy"

"Well you did have sex with a stranger" Jungkook says but Jimin shakes his head "No thats not it... Its just that... Not even when I did it whith my ex could compare to this.... nobody made me feel that good and it just bugs me" Jimin mumbles.

"Hey, there obviously will be people better at it than others you know" Jungkook says trying to lighten the mood "yea yea" Jimin laughs.

"So, is he attractive?" Jungkook asks to change the subject a small bit. Jimin looks like he was about to say something, almost too hyper but stopped himself quickly, he instead got his phone and typed something in.

"You judge for yourself" he says and gives his phone to Jungkook, its the picture Yoongi has as his profile on the site.

"Oh...wow, well I never really imagined all the sugar daddy people as anything else than some old lonely man, but that's shocking" he says and gives the phone back to Jimin.

The moment he has it in his hand a notification goes off, a message from Yoongi. Jungkook looks at Jimin who seems taken back.

 

6:42pm Min Yoongi

Hey baby, you doing ok?

 

Jimin smiles at the message uncounsciously.

 

6:42pm Park Jimin

yeah im fine....just kinda hurts

 

6:43pm Min Yoongi

sorry for hurting you baby, ill be more carefull next time, it won't be tommorow though, im gonna be busy with work, so ill see you on tuesday

 

6:43pm Park Jimin

Ok see you then

 

 

Suddenly he can hear the house buzzer ring and he looks up from his phone, Jungkook stands up "Its probably the pizza" he says and runs out to get it.

 

Taehyung finished his shower and now the three boys were in the living room, eating pizza while watching some random drama.

"Oh my god just kiss already!" "Nononono don't leave her, stay! Stay!" "What a bastard!"

Yea that was something normal guys wouldn't do, but who has ever said they are normal?

It's like a typical sunday for them, pizza, drama, shouting at the tv, and they don't want this to change.

Jimin stretches his hands "guys i'll go sleep now, you should too, theres college tommorow, now good night" he says and carefully stands up then starts walking out.

"Don't worry we will go to sleep soon, good night jiminie" Taehyung said, Jungkook also added a 'good night' and then Jimin left.

When Jimin reaches his room relazation hits him, there's dance classes tommorow, he can bearly walk and he's supposed to dance? Well he's fucked.

Deciding to just go pay for the school then make up an excuse would be better than trying to dance and get hurt more, and there's always vocal classes he still has left.

He takes of his pants and changes his t-shirt into a tank top, then slowly lays on the bed, and lets sleep take over him.

 

Jimin opens his eyes abruptly to the harsh hit of pain, Jungkook is stradling his hips resulting with a sharp sting in the olders rear end.

"A-ah Kookie ow it hurts" Jimin strugles underneath him, Jungkook realizing he's hurting the other quickly gets off and hugs him "oh gosh Jimin are you ok? sorry" He asks worried. Jimin lets out a small giggle ignoring the pain " It's ok don't worry" he smiles.

"Now what time is it?" Jimin asks and pulls away.

"Um about seven thirty" he says. The classes start at nine so they still have some time. "Ok"

Jungkook stands up "I'll go help Tae with breakfast" he smiled and leaves.

Jimin slowly stands up being carefull and stretches a bit, deciding to wash his face first he opens the door from his room and exits, but before he can walk too far he freezes, his eyes widening.

At the front door, stands Jungkook with someone beside him.

Min-fucking-Yoongi.

"Uhm..da-Yoongi..w-what are...." he trails off, Yoongi can't help but look amused, Jimin is wearing short tight grey boxers that out line his lower region and a black tank top that to his bad luck, isn't long enough to cover his crotch, the messy bed hair and red cheeks from sleeping make it look somehow sexy and cute at the same time. 'How does one do that?'

"Aww is Jimminie blushing? Look who's here" Jungkook teases making Yoongi chuckle. Jimin glares at the younger "shut up brat" he barks and Jungkook puts his hands up in defence and walks away.

Jimin walks up a bit closer, getting a hang of himself "um, I though we weren't going to see eachother today" he says, glancing at Yoongi before looking right away.

"Me too, but I decided otherwise" he smirks at the younger. Jimin looks at him "I've got col-" "who is it Jimin" he hears Taehyung ask from the kitchen, the said boy then appears behind them "oh...you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend" he says confused, they all could hear Jungkooks laugh in the other room and by now Yoongi is pretty sure that kid knows what this is all about between Jimin and him.

Jimins eye widen and he looks at Taehyung and waves his hands infront of his face "oh, nono he's not my boyfriend we're-" "oh so he's that friend you were wrestling with yesturday" and now you could hear Jungkook laughing his ass off in the kitchen.

Jimin doesn't feel like laughing though, maybe more like drowning himself in a bath 'yes that sounds nice' he rubs his face with his hands and is about to turn around and appologise to Yoongi, when the older starts talking "Is it ok if I steal Jimin for breakfast" Yoongi asks while looking at Taehyung with a smile, the red haired boy nods and smiles back "of course" and with that he leaves.

Jimin lets out a sigh, without turning around he says "Ill go change" and walks to his room.

 

He quickly washed his face and teeth, got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, throwing a black hoodie on and grabbing his bag he's leaving his room.

"See you later" he pokes his head into the kitchen and waves at the two boys sitting at the table, he then quickly walks up to Yoongi in the hallway and past him, opening the door.

The two walk silently towards the lift "I have the last year of college, I can't skip it bec-"

"Don't worry, im just taking you for breakfast, and no I don't mean having you for breakfast, I mean actual food" Yoongi says and chuckles "but I have to agree having you would be just as nice" Jimin only blankly noded, he wanted to laugh but just couldn't, there was something bugging him from yesterday.

He decides to come up with a subject "why? Isn't that a waste of our time? You could do your work and I could spend my morning with friends" he said, and it came out a bit too bitter for what he intended.

They stopped at the lift and Yoongi clicked the button to open it "You're probably right, if there is no sex then I should'nt really be taking you out but I don't have work this early and it won't do us any harm to get to know eachother a bit more" he explains.

Jimin nods again. The two boys get into the lift and leave the building silently. Yoongi led them to the car, realising Jimin looks uncomfortable he looks at him and smirks, Jimin looks back confused.

"These were your friends huh?" Yoongi asks. Jimin though only looks more embarassed "...yea... im sorry for that, they can be-....um, random" Yoongi laugg "no need to apologise, at least you won't be bored with such friends" he says, Jimin smiles at the tough 'thats true'

 "And I did enjoy wrestling yesturday" he winks and Jimin groans and hides his face in his hands earning a laugh from the older.

Jimin and Yoongi were now in a small cafe, it was pretty empty because it's still early, just a few people walked in, took a cofee and left.

While Yoongi was ordering, he noticed Jimin singing quietly to the song that was in the shop, he didn't seem to notice Yoongi looking at him, too occupied staring at the cars passing by behind the big glass window. When he finally realises Yoongi looking at him with a small smile he imidiately turns silent and looks down.

"You've a really nice voice baby" he says lowly, still smiling "hey, relax a bit, yesturday you were all forward, why are you so shy all of a sudden?" He tilts his head at Jimin.

'Hmm I dont know, maybe because less than twenty four hours ago I was moaning for you like a bitch'

But instead of wording it, he just shrugs "I dont know, I could be bi-polar as far as you know"

Yoongi lifts an eyebrow "well are you bi-polar?" Jimin shakes his head "nope"

"You said you dance, what style?" Yoongi asks trying to make a conversation "It's a mix of a few different things, but mostly hip hop" he still isn't looking at Yoongi, whenever he does he feels weird, a familliar but hated by him feeling. The one he once got with his ex...and that feeling scares him.

The waitress comes with their food and they thank her. They ate quietly, Jimin didn't seem as awkward as before, just sat silently and enjoyed Yoongis presence. 'Wait, no, he shouldn't.

"I should go now, I can't be late" Jimin said after finishing his food, he slowly started standing up, still winching in pain "I'll drive you then" Yoongi said and also stood up.

Jimin noded and when Yoongi paid they both walked out 'that was a nice start to a day' Jimin smiles to himself.

 

 

Jimin was currently sitting in his bed pulling his hair out. The day went by fast without much happening, a bit too fast for Jimins liking. Apparently Taehyung somehow found out about the amount of money Jimin has, and by 'somehow' you could say Jimin left the money lying on his desk visible for anyone who walked in to see, but it isn't thats Taehyung just walked in without respecting his privacy, no, Tae isn't like that. Jimin was watching a movie in the living room and Taehyung asked could he borrow a pen, and Jimin just told him to get it from his room, not thinking twice.

So now here he is, locked in his own room, while Jungkook is trying to calm Taehyung down because the red haired boy is scared to death that Jimin started selling drugs or some shit.

What else is he supposed to do? He needs to tell him the truth.

Jimin stands up, brushes his hand trough his hair for the thousandth time over the last hour and walks out. He rushes to the sitting room where Jungkook and Taehyung are sitting, Jungkook looks upset and Taehyung looks like he wants to kill something.

Jimin clears his throat and the two boys look at him immediately, he silently sits infront of them glancing at Jungkook but the male didn't see him.

"About the money" he starts and looks down "I got it from Yoongi" he can see Jungkooks eyes widen, he didnt expect Jimin to say the truth, or is he actually even going to say the truth?

"How on earth could someone possibly lend you so much?" Taehyung asks, his voice low and he doesn't sound one bit convinced.

"Well firstly... Im sorry, I should never have kept anything from you or any of my friends really, we know eachother too long and I don't want to loose your trust in me" he says while looking down, Taehyung lightly nods.

"Well Yoongi isn't my friend" he starts "he is my..uhm..s-sugar daddy..." his voice is small at the end and he can't look up, but he feels Taehyungs eyes on him.

"Your what? You got a-...Jimin for fucks sake I was so worried you son of a- agh!!!" He rubs his face with his hands "Why would you be scared to tell me about that? And you weren't scared to tell that over-protective kid" he says and points at Jungkook.

Jimin feels relieved "well actually he gave me the idea to get one..." he laughs a bit and Taehyung turns to Jungkook who immediately throws his hands up in surrender, like always when in trouble "I was only joking! He took it seriously!"

Taehyung laughs a bit "well at least it's not selling drugs" he sighs "..so...that was a lot of money, how long is this going on for?"

Jimin feels embarassed once more "Actually I met him only yesturday" he mumbles and Taehyungs stares for a moment but he starts laughing "well that was some "wrestling" you did with him" Jungkook joins in laughing.

"Yah! shut up!" Jimin scolds but can't help but laugh a bit himself.

 

The rest of the evening was spent with making jokes and just watching tv, soon enough the boys went to sleep.

 

 

Jimin stretches his hands as the alarm goes of "ugh fuck you college" he grunts and sits up, stretching more, he also noticed the pain in his 'rear end' is almost gone.

He stands up and slowly forces himself out of his room, he walks to the kitchen to take a drink and is greeted by a grumpy Jungkook, who seems pissed off.

"Good morning" Jimin smiles and recives the same gesture from Taehyung "Good morning hyung"

"Hi" he can hear Jungkook mumble.

"Aw is baby Kookie mad?" Jimin teases at first "whats wrong?"

"Ask that alien" he points at Taehyung who just laughs. Jimin looks at him in question.

"I kicked him off the bed because sleeping beauty didn't want to wake up" he chuckles.

"Another reason for me to love the single life" he laughs "I've got that huge-ass bed for myself" he stratches his hands to demonstrate the comfort and size of it.

"Tae im sorry but we're breaking up" Jungkook turns to his boyfriend who looks scared "w-what? You pick a bed over me?!" He asks, pretending to be offended.

The two fixed up Jungkooks mood by messing around a bit, they made smiley face pancakes and messed a bit with the whipped cream, and no matter how childish it sounds, they did it from when they were kids, for them it's fun to sometimes pretend as if they are still as young as they were when they met.

 

The boys got ready to leave for college, Jimin leaving first as usual just to help his dance teacher with something in the morning "bye guys see you there" he says loud enough for them to hear without shouting and walks out.

He already has his headphones pluged in and some music blaring when he was walking out of the big building, so when he felt two hands on his hips pulling him back, he couldnt help but jump from the unexpected action. Jimim turns around and is about to scold the person when he realises that person is Yoongi.

"W-what are you doing here? And don't ever do that again you fucking scared me" Jimin said clearly.

"You're a really interesting person baby, one day you're confident, the other you act like a lost puppy, and now your beingh slightly rude, I think daddy will have to punish you" he whisperes the last sentence into Jimins ear, suddenly griping his hips again and pulling him closer, their crotches touching which is making Jimin uncomfortable and Jimin hates himself when a hot feeling spreads trough his body the moment Yoongi grinds their crotches together.

"D-daddy i've got classes to a-attend" he tries to push himself away but to no avail.

Yoongi let out a deep chuckle "I already have that covered baby" he says and grabs Jimins hand lightly, pulling away and walking towards the car, but Jimin stops "what do you mean?" He asks and Yoongi turns back around "With money comes power" he smirks "so don't worry about missing a few days, there shouldn't be a problem" he explained.

"So...you went to my college and paid them so I won't get in shit for missing classes?" Yoongi nods as an answer, Jimin just stays quiet and lets the older lead them to his car.

The ride is quiet, not awkward though. This time they are going straight to Yoongis appartment and Jimin can say he's actually glad they are getting to that part quicker, just to get it over with of course.

They get out of the car and start walking towards the appartment, Jimin quietly following Yoongi

"And where's that loud personality gone? Hm baby?" Yoongi smirks at the younger.

"Wipe that smirk of your face daddy or i'll do it myself" he talks back. "And that's the Jimin I know" the older chuckles and they continue to the apartment.

Jimin can't help but repeat his words, but mostly the part he said his name, the way he said it made his heart- 'No Jimin what the fuck, stop' he shakes his head.

The moment they enter Yoongis apartment, Jimin is beingh pulled into a kiss and he doesn't stop himself from kissing back just as eagerly.

His bag is being thrown off while Yoongi pulls him to the bedroom still not braking the kiss. When they reach the room this time Yoongi does't push him but lightly lets him lay down on the bed, still kissing him.

When they pull away Jimin laughs "eager are we daddy?" He teases, and is about to add something but shuts up the moment Yoongi slaps his tigh.

"I don't think you're beingh respectful baby" Yoongi says, Jimin just smirks at him "aw is daddy mad" he says and makes a bold move to grab and squeez Yoongis crotch.

"Agh-!" Yoongi groans and as fast as he gets himself together, he grabs Jimins neck, cutting off his air and kisses him roughly "you're begging to be punished" and at that Jimin bends his leg up, once again pushing against Yoongis crotch.

The older pulls away, looking down at Jimin who's catching air "You're asking for it" Yoongi chuckles and Jimin dares to wink at him "well, daddy asked where my loud personality was, so Im just making sure that daddy fucks me to the point I will be loud" he puts on an inoccent face, his eyes sparkly, a small childish smile playing at his lips and Yoongi can't belive such words left this cute creatures mouth. Yes creatures, because that hot ass can't be human, no, not possible.

"Oh ill make sure it's very loud" he says and kisses him again "won't the neighbours give out" Jimin giggles "I couldn't care less" Yoongi answeres and pulls Jimins shirt off throwing it away right after. He starts leaving kisses down his jaw and slowly getting lower, when he reaches Jimins nipple he quickly sits up and pulls his own t-shirt off, then goes back to start kissing his neck.

Jimin reaches his hands down and starts undoing Yoongis pants while the other leaves kisses down his neck and collar bones. Yoongi follows Jimins moves and also reaches for the others pants, but before Jimin can start pulling them down, Yoongi does it first, in less than three seconds Jimin is left in only his boxers and a clearly visible bulge.

Jimin undresses Yoongi between sloppy kisses and fast enough both of them are in their underwear almost too roughly making out.

"You make daddy go crazy" yoongi pulls away from the kiss and takes a breath.

"You're about to have sex with someone you met less than four days ago-" he smirks and moves his head to the left, giving Yoongi more acces to his neck "-im pretty sure you're already crazy"

Yoongi only chuckles before starting to trail kisses down the boys neck.

Jimin lets out whipmpers while the other leaves hickeys on any exposed skin he gets to "d-daddy" jimin moans.

"What is it baby?" Yoongi whisperes into the others neck.

"I want you to touch me...i-i want daddy to fuck me" he groans.

Yoongi chuckles deeply ond again "and who's eagre now" he can see Jimin blush even more than he already did "we'll get there soon" he kisses jimin once more and then reaches out to the night stand and grabs something, it doesnt take long for Jimin to realise its lube and that Yoongi is spreading it on his fingers.

Not long after, Jimin can feel Yoongi pushing his hand down his boxers and Yoongis lips on his in a slow kiss.

Jimin quiveres at the feeling of Yoongis finger plating with his hole, lost in that small amount of plesure it takes him by surprise when Yoongi pushes that finger in.

Yoongi goes lower, kissing his chest, now getting to his nipples and starting to play with one using his tounge. He starts moving his finger in and out of Jimin, soon adding a second one, listening to the amazing groans and whimperes that leave Jimins mouth.

"Agh, i- ah daddy"

"What is it baby?" Yoongi asks as if hes doing literally nothing to the younger.

Jimin whimpers again "fuck me" he groans, apparently thas not enough for Yoongi "hm? What was that sweetheart?"

"Ahh" jimin lets out again, Yoongi started moving his fingers faster "fuck me daddy please, please use me-ah"

And Yoongi kinda looses it, he pulls his fingers out making the younger moan the thousant time now, and with some fumbling, the two are completely naked now.

He pulls Jimins legs around his waist, giving the younger a look to make sure hes ok and then alings his cock with his entrance. He leans down and captures Jimin in a kiss while he pushes in, swallowing the youngers moans. Soon Jimin is pushing Yoongi with his heels, signalling for him to move and thats exactly what Yoongi does.

He starts of slow, kissing him while moving his hips, pulling in and out. But that changes the moment Jimin starts moving his own hips, trying to get more action 'that kid has no patience in bed' Yoongi laughs inside.

"Mhh-ah f-faster please harder~"  Jimin leaves scratches down the olders back, trying to get him to move but Yoongi just stops completely. If it was possible, the older would think Jimin is some cat in heat.

"How bad do you want it baby?" He smirks again.

'what a fucking tease' Jimin groans.

"Really bad, jesus, please just fuck me"

Yoongi chuckles "im not really into 'jesus' kink, but I can't complain" and Jimin groans again, this time not really sure is it from how annoying the older is being or because of the way he just rolled his hips, but he doesnt care, he just wants to get fucked and thats why he decides to ignore what Yoongi just said.

'Time to get this done my way' and Jimin can't stop a small evil smile catch his lips.

"Daddy~" he starts, licking his lips like those kpop stars would and adding this seducive tone "please daddy, I want it so bad, I want you to fuck me so hard ill scream just-just please hurry"

Yoongi lets out a groan and hes sure that if Jimin continued, he would have come right now but he has to last just a bit longer. Knowing its enough teasing, he pulls out slowly, almost fully, before slamming back in without a warning making Jimins back arch in the way Yoongi just loves. He starts thrusting in and out at a quick pace. 

"Ah's" leave Jimins mouth with each thrust and god, theres nothing to keep him quiet now. Yoongi starts moving even quicker, driving into Jimin like mad almost moving the bed with them. But suddenly he starts slowing down, and Jimin is about to complain but Yoongi is fast to pull out and flip the younger over, now pulling him up on his knees and hands, he slams back in almost too fast.

With the new position Yoongi is able to move faster, thrust harder and deeper searching for that one spot. He leans over, pulling Jimin by his hair, forcing eye contact "who do you belong to?" He groans, thrusting at the same exact pace. Jimin though doesn't answer.

"I asked you a question baby, who do you belong to? Who's slut are you?!?

"Agh- y-yours, im yours! Im daddys slut-ah!" He shouts, and Yoongi couldnt care any less about how loud he was being, knowing that the boy is shouting because of him turns Yoongi on even more -if possible- and he wants to hear more of it, wants the whole appartment building to know Jimin belongs to him.

"Then why won't you be a good slut and tell daddy how good you're feeling? You're taking my dick as if it's something you're made for, isn't that it?" He kisses Jimin before continuing "That's the only thing you're good for, to take my dick as if its a prize! Such a bitch for me aren't you?!" He slams into the younger mercilessly, letting go of his hair, making Jimin fall forward, his arms not strong enough to keep himself up anymore.

 "Yes-ah, yes im your bitch! It feels so good daddy agh, i-im so close!" Jimin screams, most part muffled by the sheets.

Yoongi can feel himself on the edge too "come for me baby, do it" he groans and with one more hard thrust both of them are cumming, Yoongi watches for a short few seconds as his cum leaks out of the younger before the both are collapsing, falling into sleep.

 

 

Jimin wakes up to an empthy spot beside him. He stretches his body and slowly sits up, realising that thankfully it's still bright outside, he stands up and picks up his clothes which are scattered around the floor.

While dressing he notices he's clean 'did Yoongi do it...?' He shakes the thought off and decides to forget it.

He's already in his boxers and pants when the door suddenly open and Yoongi walks in "you're awake" he says, instead of answering in any way, Jimin just smiles shyly and puts his t-shirt on. Theres a moment of silence.

"What time is it" Jimin asks and looks up at the older, his voice unexpectedly calm.

"Almost one in the afternoon" Yoongi answers still standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. Jimin nods, Jungkook and Taehyung still have classes for the next two hours.

"I'll be going now" Jimin says, just loud enough for Yoongi to hear, not daring to make eye contact. The older man is about to answer when Jimins phone starts ringing, he takes it out of his pocket and the moment he sees whos calling, he freezes.

'And what the fuck does he want..?' Jimin finally decides to answer when he realises the guy will not stop calling untill he picks up.

 

'Hi, Jiminie'

Jimin squeezes the phone a bit harder, trying to keep calm.

"Why are you calling me? I thought all our contact was ment to be gone" his tone is low and quiet, Yoongi arches his eyebrow at how unfriendly Jimin sounded.

'Yes I know, but im calling you because I want to talk to you baby, let's meet'

It's too quiet in the room, Yoongi can hear, loud and clear, and he isnt really liking it.

"No."

'What?'

"I-...Listen I can't talk now, ill..ill call you later, bye" and he hangs up on the guy.

"Jiminie? Baby? What is that talk, you got a boyfriend?" Yoongi asks but regrets it right after he sees how Jimin sinks into himself, staring at the floor. "No I don't" he says and it comes out colder than he wanted it too.

Yoongi can figure it out himself. It's the boys ex.

"Sorry that sounded rude" he gives Yoongi an apologetic smile "Hes my..old friend...we liked messing like that, y'know cute names and shit, we didn't talk for a long time so I was shocked he want's to meet me" and now he makes his smile brighter.

But Yoongi knows, he can see right trough him, it happened one too many times, all those...lies...its too easy to spot for him now. And that smile is as fake and as forced as the ones in all those comercials. It for sure isn't that true, bright smile that Yoongi is starting to. . . . . .love?

But he can't do anything, the only place the younger really belongs to him is bed. And he could back off at any moment too. Yoongi just can't.

He only answered with an "Ok"

Jimin looked around the room one more time, making sure he didnt leave anything and then started walking towards the doors. Walking past Yoongi who stays in his room for a short moment, seemingly lost in thought.

Jimin starts putting his shoes on quietly, blushing like crazy all the time from the moment he woke up. Suddenly Yoongi walks up behind him, a small mocking smirk playing at his lips 'to think this kid was screaming the most filthy things just an hour ago'.

Jimin stands up when finished with his shoes, lost in thought, but his expression confused 'almost hurt' Yoongi thinks and trys to inspect his face a bit closer.

"Bye...I-"  '-I love you'  "-I will see you later" he smiles lightly and turns around. The moment he walks past the door and hears them close, the smile fades.

'That was so close, what the hell? Was i really about to say that... but I dont even feel that way! Jimin get your shit right!' His internal argument stops when his attention get caught by the car standing on the parking lot, the lights flicker signalling its unlocked 'but that's Yoongis ca-' "you didnt think i'll let you walk did you?" Jimin jumps at the voice, debating wether to turn around or not.

Yoongi walks past him and opens the passenger doors, looking at Jimin and lifting an eyebrow to signal for him to enter. Jimin obliegs.

 

This turns into a routine, its been over a month now and they see eachother nearly everyday.

Almost everything is perfect, he has enough time with friends, because of Yoongi Jimin could leave college and is now a dance teacher in BigHit entertainment and gets paid fairly, not to mention he is slowly getting more known at specific parts of seoul as one of the best dancers. He doesn't need all that money so he shares a big part of it with Taehyung and Jungkook. 

It's almost perfect. . . Almost.

So Jimin has money, a great Job he always wanted, what is there to ask for?.. Exactly. Nothing.

Then why is he still with Yoongi? Why didn't he leave when he knew everything is going great? He has money now, more than he needs, so why?

Thats what he's repeatedly asking himself right now while walking trough the park, it's getting dark, around eight.

Jimin just walks around aimlesslly, fidgeting with his old leather bracelet in hand. It's something he once got from his now ex-boyfriend, a black leather bracelet with a small metal peice in the middle with the others name on it 'Kihyun' and a small heart beside it, if you look closely at the leather part theres writing on it that says 'one true love', Kihyun had the same one but with Jimins name. Jimin never got around to throwing it away, even the moment he cought him cheating, it wasn't like in those cliche movies, instead of ripping it of and throwing it at the other, he kept it, as a memory? As something that once still brought him hope that it wasn't real? He's not sure but he kept it and still has it, he won't throw it away, he didn't do it even when Yoongi found it, Jimin told the older what it was and didn't even try to lie, not like it matters to Yoongi. Jimin is only his toy.

He walks staring at the bracelet, not paying attention to anythin, there is barely anyone in the park anyways.

Well that was a mistake because he crashes into someone and it ends up with Jimin falling back. The bracelet falling somewhere unseen.

"Shit im so sorry-..Jimin?" He hears an almost too familliar voice and looks up.

Its Kihyun.

Jimim stand up as fast as he can and backs away a step "s-sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he says and turns around, wanting to walk away without any commotion. Fear washing trough his body and imagies of how bad this could end flashing.

Their relationship wasn't normal. He want's to get away quick.

Well that's not what Kihyun wants.

"Hey-" he grabs Jimins arm and turns him around "you know, you never called or answered my calls. That kinda hurt me baby"

"Dont call me that, I dont want to talk to you" he trys to pull his arm away but the others grip just turns stronger "well I want to talk to you so I don't think you have a choice Jiminie, every other time I tried there was always someone to stop me, but its dark and the park is empthy" he smirks and Jimin is getting more scared each second.

"Kihyun, please let me go" Jimin strugles to pull away but the other pulls him even closer, his grip painful and before Jimin can try to move away again theres lips on his, not a sweet kiss but a rough, forced one.

"Mhmm K-kihyun sto- ah no please!" Jimins trys to escape Kihyuns grip but the other keeps it strong, he starts moving his hands all over the other body but not letting him go "I heard you're a good dancer" he whisperes "You're probably really flexible" he continues and Jimin keeps on trashing in his grip "It'll probably feel great to fuck you" Kihyun grabs Jimins crotch, squeezing it.

Jimin feels tears gather in his eyes knowing he's just a bit too weak to escape "please no Kihyun!" Theres lips on his again and Jimin is sobbing, theres tears streaming down his face but he keeps trashing around hoping it will somehow help. The other pulls away and Jimin shuts his eyes afraid of whats to come next, Kihyuns hand still squeezing his crotch painfully.

But then the two hands holding him in place are gone, the lips are off his neck and Jimin looks up while taking a few steps back, theres Yoongi, and Kihyun who is now on the ground coughing, Jimin is taking another few steps back, still sobbing, he watches as Yoongi pulls Kihyun up and punches him one last time before the other faints.

Yoongi turns to Jimin and that mad expression turns into a soft one, he runs up to the younger and hesitantly hugs him while Jimin continues sobbing "shh it-its ok now, Jimin calm down baby" 

 

When Jimin is calm enough Yoongi starts walking with him towards Yoongis apartment hand in hand, Jimins breath is still shaky, and he's quevering a bit but all Yoongi is able to do is hold his hand and whispere every now and then that he's here, that its ok now. 

When they get to the building, Yoongi leads Jimin into the kitchen, the place is really modern with black and white coulours. He sits Jimin down at the table and makes tea for both of them. Jimin never really been to any other places in his house except his room and the bathroom. When he gets a closer look around he spots several golden discs on the wall and a few prizes on a shelf. Yoongi notices Jimin looking at them with curiosity, his eyes still a bit puffy and his cheeks red but with that curious look on his face Yoongi can't help but think its cute.

He walks up and places a cup of tea in front of the younger "these are my fathers" he says, answering Jimins secret question.

"He's a rapper...He moved to America a few years ago" he says and sits down with his own hot cup of tea across from Jimin, also looking around the dark room.

"I don't really remeber telling you much about me... im a music producer for BigHit" he smiles at the younger. That explains why it was so easy for Jimin to become a dance teacher there.

Jimin nods "You must be good at it if you've got so much money" he says quietly. Yoongi chuckles "I can't say im bad"

Jimin plays with the cup in silence, turning it around but not drinking, just staring at it.

"Did you..." Yoongi hesitates "Know that guy....in the park?" He asks quietly, afraid it will trigger Jimin in any way.

But Jimin just nods, still looking down at his cup "he's my ex"

Yoongi doesn't react for a moment, just sits quietly.

"What kind of relationship did you have?" He asks still hesitant. Jimin looks up at him confused "what do you mean?"

Yoongi thinks over his words and licks his lips before asking "He was abusive....wasn't he?" And Jimin sinks into himself with a small, quiet "no"

"I saw" Yoongi starts again "I saw all the scars on your body... they are faded and barely visable but....they're still there" he looks at the younger, his stare serious but soft "He was abusive" this time its more like a statement.

Jimin keeps looking down "yes... but...nobody knew, and when h-he cheated on me only Taehyung and Jungkook found out..."

"Why didn't you leave him?" Yoongi asks.

"It wasn't that he always hurt me, he didn't always mean to... he had anger issues and sometimes I just said something wrong and that's how it happened... but I loved him...And I tought he loved me t-too but-.." he trails off deciding not to continue this sentence.

After a short breath, he starts again "I wasn't unhappy, and even when I cought him cheating I just couldnt let go... when Jungkook and Taehyung found out he was abusive, they tried to do everything to convince me to call the police...when that didn't work, they tried to hurt him but...I always stopped them because I still loved him" he stays quiet before looking up at Yoongi "after a few months I just thought myself how to hate him"

The moment he makes eye contact it just hits him, the reason why it's been a month and he didn't back away yet, why he wasn't able too. Because he couldn't... he broke his promise.

Yoongi stares into Jimins eyes, they stay like this for a moment before Yoongi looks away to the side 

"I also had a boyfriend... we were together for six years" he laughs bitterly "people called us an old couple. We were childhood friends, when we got into a relationship it was something that was ment to last forever, I was so sure of it, so in love with him" this time Yoongi keeps his stare down "We never argued, there was never anything wrong, it was just....just perfect and I was so blinded by all of it that I never noticed the lies, all the times he did it. And even when I already knew he was lying, I didn't do anything,because I loved him too much to accept the fact he betrayed me. . . Finally I cought him with someone else, and that was the moment it hit me that he doesn't love me. I ended it then and there" he lets out a breathy laugh "it was exactly a week before we hooked up" He looks up at Jimin but the younger was staring at his cup again.

After a while of silence, Yoongi stands up and grabs Jimins hands into his, pulling him out of his chair gently.

"Now you know why I did it" he whisperes and kisses Jimin on the lips "why I have you" he goes down to his neck while pulling him to the bedroom. When they reach their destination Yoongi lays Jimin down on the bed and pulls his shirt up, kissing his chest and going down his stomach.

Yoongi is about to pull the youngers trousers down when Jimin brushes a hand trough his hair and sits up, stopping Yoongis actions.

Jimins eyes are glossy and his expression looks scared and regretful.

"Are you ok? Baby-" "no" Jimin whimperes.

Yoongi looks at him confused.

Jimin licks his lips in fear "We-we need to stop this" he looks up at Yoongi who is now standing in front of him "I don't want this anymore, it's been a month and I got more than I could ever ask for, a job, money, and so much from you... b-but I can't keep on doing this Yoongi" Tears start gathering in his eyes while he stands up from the bed and starts backing away towards the door "i-im sorry Yoongi, im so so sorry" he starts crying, squeezing the edge of his own shirt in both hands.

Yoongi looks at him confused and worried "but whats wrong? What happened?" His voice is calming but Jimin just sobs more.

"I-i couldn't...I couldn't keep my promise Yoongi" he looks up at him.

'He looks so scared' Yoongi takes a step forward, reaching out his hand a bit but Jimin just backs away more "Jiminie,what promise?" These words just cause more tears from Jimin.

"Im an idiot, I couldn't even keep a dumb promise that I-I laughed at, that I thought was ridiculous" he looks down again "I fell for you" he whisperes "I love you, I fell in love with you and I hate myself so much for it, im so sorry Yoongi" he cries and stares at Yoongi "i-im so sorry" he leaves the room.

Yoongi stands still, staring at the spot Jimin once stood, but when he finally runs out into the hallway, Jimin is already gone.

"...Why are you sorry...?" He whisperes, staring at the closed.

 

 

 

Jimin ran all the way home, he couldn't stop untill he knew he was home and safe. When he reached his building he ran up the stairs, taking out his keys on the way before unlocking the doors to his house and running in, shutting the door behind himself quietly and resting his back on them before sliding down. Once again crying.

"Jimi-" he hears Jungkook from down the hallway "hey whats wrong?!" he jogs up to the boy on the floor "I couldn't keep a promise" he cries.

 

 

 

Its been three weeks now, Jimin has been going to work, dance took his mind of everything, he smiled at work, he was him happy self. But that all dissapeared whenever he exited the building.

He knows Yoongi works in the same building, and he knows the building isn't too big so he's shocked that he still hasnt met Yoongi while passing the hallways. But he's happy he didn"t, he doesn't think he will be able to look at him.

Jimin has been crying at least once a day, just a stupid thought of the older brought him to tears, he's been heart broken and depressed but he wants to laugh at himself 'its all my fault, I got myself into this shit now I pay for it, what the fuck do you expect Jimin?!' He just breaks down into crys again, it hurts him so much and he knows he will never be with Yoongi, the older never fell in love with him, Jimin was his toy and nothing else 'it was just sex for money and fake smiles, nothing else-' he repeated to himself over and over '-that was a promise'

His routine changed, now it was just home and work, nothing else, and Taehyung with Jungkook understood, he told them about everything and they helped as much as possible.

Jimin also started singing more, it helped him calm down whenever he started crying, and if he wasn't able to sing then Jungkook sang for him, he was glad his friends where there to help no matter in what way it was.

 

Today after classes he stayed longer just to dance, to not go home and cry again, he hates himself for being so weak.

Jimin is lucky enough to be allowed to stay in the building even when everyone else is gone, its dark outside and he loves how silent the building is. He's able to blare the music and dance as much as he wants, sometimes he just wishes to dance untill he collapses, to just dance untill all energy is gone and untill he can't take it anymore, to just ruin himself with it.

And thats what he want's to do now.

 

He's been dancing for a few hours now, three? Four? He doesn't care, he hasn't taken a break, not drank water and he just wants to keep going, he feels like he can but he knows his body is slowly loosing it. He keeps going even though he's tired, even though his body hurts and he's sweating, he just watches himself in the mirror, his body shaking, he knows it's too much. He done it just to not go home, to not break down again, but he can't, he still cries, there's tears falling and he's not sure is it because of the pain his body is going through right now or is it the thoughts of Yoongi he can't get rid off.

The music is too loud, the only thing he's paying attention to in the mirror is himself and the tears. His heart beating at an unbeliveable pace and it scares him, it feels like he could have a heart attack.

He doesn't notice the doors opening, neither the person walking in, his vision is slowly fading and he feels like he's going to finally collapse, finally, without anyone in the building. 

But.

Suddenly theres arms wraped around his waist, stopping him, thightly holding and pulling him down onto the floor and into the persons arms "Jimin!"

The music is loud and Jimins eyes are shut because of the pain he feels in his head but he still hears the faint shouts of his name, untill the music stops completely and he hears everything clearly, someone sobbing, hugging him tightly "Jimin what the fuck do you think you're doing, thats enough!" The voice breaks.

"Thats too much for you, you could hurt yourself you idiot" he feels something hot on the back of his neck and he knows its tears, his face is cuddled into the strangers chest and the strong deodorant gives everything away too fast. He knows its Yoongi.

Jimin is still crying, trying to pull away but the the older won't let go.

"Why are you doing this to yourself" He cries, and it's the first time Jimin hears Yoongi cry, it breaks his heart even more.

"Im sorry, im so sorry for everything. For being so stupid, for not realising earlier, for breaking you're heart, for bringing you to this state" He crys, his grip on the younger strong, doing everything to stop the younger from shaking so much, it brings him the fear of loosing him.

Yoongi runs a hand trough jimins hair "Im so sorry" he kisses the top of his head, still sobbing.

 

They stay in silence for a while, Jimin stopped shaking but theres still tears falling, Jimins body hurts so much and Yoongi massages his arms, trying to do something, anything to help.

He stares at his own reflection in the mirror, Jimin still cuddled into him, his breathing calmed down a bit.

"I was always...." Yoongi trails off before starting again, slightly hesitant "I was always sure my first relationship will be my last, that he was the only one and it was ment to be forever.... but I knew it for a long time before actually braking up...I knew he was cheating on me but I was scred to let it get to me...a-and when it actually happened, and we broke up....I wanted to forget, and you helped me....you helped me forget about him and get over it....the moment I relised my feeling for him were gone I told myself I will not fall in love again..." his voice breaks at the end and he takes a small breath "but in reality I just didn't want to accept my feeling that were growing for someone else, that were growing for you.....I didn't want to accept that everything I done for you and gave you wasn't fake or wasn't me paying you for sex....it was real and I was scared of it.....scared of falling in love and getting my heart broken again" he starts sobbing once more and Jimin holds onto him tighter.

"Im sorry Jimin" he hides his face in the crook of Jimins neck "Im sorry I didn't accept it earlier, that I didn't accept it the moment you told me how you feel" his grip on Jimin stonger but carefull, as if it's a procelain dolls he's holding "That I didn't accept that I love you....I love you so much and I can't help it, please forgive me" he sobs and Jimin feels just enough power to pull the older and Kiss him.

"I-I forgive you" he feels tears falling again.

But these aren't sad tears,these are happy tears, tears of relief.

After another few minutes of pure silence, Jimin speaks up hesitantly and quietly "Yoongi?" The other makes a sound signaling he's listening.

"W-what are w-we?" And Yoongi feels Jimin shake in regret for asking 'why is he so scared?' He hugs him tighter in hope to calm him down again "What do you want us to be?" Yoongi whisperes.

Jimim doesn't answer for a moment "You always ask me what I want.... what do you want?" And it's the first time Jimin looks up at him right in the eyes.

Yoongi smiles, and it isn't that smirk he always gave, it's a small, thoughtful smile that Jimin never seen but already loves "I want..." he starts, his voice almost a whisper while he stares into the others glossy eyes "I want you to be mine...only mine, I want you to be my boyfriend, and something more in the future, my only love, to have you always beside me, to hug you whenever I feel like it and to shower you in kisses whenever I want to. It's a lot, but I don't want anything else" his eyes still keeping contact with the others "of course only if you want that too" he adds.

"More than anything I ever wanted" Jimn smiles and Yoongi kisses him right after.

"I love you" Jimin whisperes into the kiss.

"I love you too"

 

 

 

 

"Noooo what the fuck why? Go back Go bAcK" "What a bitch why did he leave?!" "He's gonna come back, they always do" "that's clice as fuck ill tell you that, why are men such idiot?!" the four boys give out to the tv while watching some drama, just like they do every sunday, Jungkook in Taehyungs lap on one side of the couch while Jimin in Yoongis on the other.

They all live together now, almost like a family, Yoongi and Taehyung always joking they're the parents which usually ends up with a jelous Jimin and Jungkook pulling the two other away from eachother, of course thats just a plan the two made so they can have sex with their boyfriends as an apology.

Taehyung and Jungkook decided that Yoongi should move in with them after Jimin was broke between moving in with Yoongi or staying with his friends.

Yoongi doesn't miss living on his own, he never liked it, and living with his two new friends and his boyfriend is just perfect. He finally has something to do with all the money that was usless for him, he helped the other two into a better college even though they didn't want to accept that, said it was too much, but he helped with anything that needed help, because he wanted too make sure the people he loves get what they deserve, because they helped him become happy again. And no matter how cheesy that sounds, it's true.

"Put the next episode on and pause it, i'll go make more popcorn and bring something to drink" Jimin smiles at the others, jumping out of Yoongis lap and jogging into the kitchen.

Yoongi can't help but look after the younger who's walking out of the room and smile, because that is the person he loves the most, and that person loves him back just as equaly. 

And he knows, they will be happy together, right until the end.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you survived to the end, congratulations! You didn't get bored just like I did while beta reading it! -pretty sure theres still mistakes-
> 
> I dont write much smut either so thats probably why the whole "porn filled fanfiction" thing didn't work out, sorry if the sex parts aren't too good.
> 
> Well I hope it wasn't as boring as I think it is, I know it's long so I would love you're opinion if you actually read the whole thing, wether you liked it or not, thank you ^-^


End file.
